


Wanna Play Super Penguino With Me?

by Celestiare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Real Events, F/M, Oneshot, U AIN'T SLICKKK, adrien and marinette get CAUGHT, imma make this a series, super penguino is an innuendo, they're obviously aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/Celestiare
Summary: Marinette returns to class with Adrien and nobody is fooled. As it turns out, zipping your coat up all the way does not make you look any less suspicious.





	Wanna Play Super Penguino With Me?

Alya smiled over her water bottle, her eyes glinting as she watched Marinette rush into the classroom. Scooting aside to allow Marinette some room, Alya didn't miss the fact that Adrien was rushing right after her, his hair disheveled and slightly breathless. She caught Nino's eye as he turned around to look at her, the same grin matching hers. 

_Oh, this is going to be good._

"So, Marinette," Alya began, leaning back in her seat as she watched her friend make no move to removed her coat. "Feeling a little chilly?" 

Marinette blushed, her hand flying to her zipper as she tugged it up more. "Y-yeah! Haha! Doesn't it feel really cold? This classroom is freezing!" 

"Nino, wasn't the temperature supposed to be in the seventies today?" Alya called, her eyes never leaving Marinette's increasingly reddening face. Nino turned in his seat, his arm draping across the back of his seat as he grinned. Adrien was fiddling with a pencil now, trying to not look at Marinette too much.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! You good, bro? You're looking a little red there." Nino said, grinning as Adrien jolted. Adrien shook his head and waved his hand off, laughing.

"What? No! I'm just a little warm!" Adrien said as he began to tug at his t-shirt, allowing some cool air to pass through. "It's really hot in here, isn't it?" 

Alya and Nino looked at each other. 

"That's funny, Marinette was just saying how cold it was." Alya teased, setting her water bottle back down just as Marinette began sputtering. Marinette looked over at Adrien, her eyes widening. Alya wanted to laugh at the desperate attempt to communicate and do damage control. 

Unfortunately for Marinette and Adrien, the classroom was small and the teacher was late. 

"Wow guys, you look like you just got done playing a game of Super Penguino," Alix teased, leaning forward on her seat as she rested her elbows on the table. Marinette whirled around, her face a fiery red. Adrien was trying to look casual, but was failing miserably. 

"I-I've never heard of that game!" Marinette said, her obvious attempt at lying falling flat. "And I don't know why you're bringing it up!" 

"Yeah, Adrien probably convinced her to play a quick round?" Alya said, smothering her laughter in her hand as Marinette turned to gape at her. "How was the first level?" 

Marinette blabbered something, before looking at Adrien, glaring a little as she motioned for him to help her. Adrien straightened in his seat, shaking his head his eyes widening. Marinette slapped her palm against her forehead, using her other hand to cover her face. 

"I- I think it's a little cold in here!" Adrien backtracks, hoping to take some of the heat off Marinette and off the subject of Super Penguino. "I mean, I can understand why Marinette would want a jacket-"

Marinette was shaking her head, motioning with her hand for him to stop. 

"-I mean it's supposed to rain, right?" Adrien blabbered, trying to grin. Everyone in the room was looking at each other now, not convinced but amused. 

"I mean, I guess." Mylene began, hiding her giggle behind her hand. "But hopefully you guys brought protection-"

Marinette and Adrien both gaped, their eyes going wide as Alya tried to hold herself together, but one look at the duo then at Nino sent her over. 

"Against the rain of course. An umbrella!" Mylene added innocently, her eyes glimmering. Marinette slumped in her seat, bringing her coat past her chin now as she attempted to cover her face with it. Adrien was no better, his face turning a deep shade of red as he buried his face into his hands, glaring through his fingers at his best friend, who was busily laughing away. 

"Don't worry, we all like playing a little Super Penguino now and then," Alya snickered, patting Marinette's back as groaned and placed her face promptly on the table.

\----

"Come on, Marinette," Alya teased, peeling off her shirt as she then shoved into her locker. "You have to get dressed for gym sometime. Besides, it's not like I've never seen a hickey before." 

Marinette frowned, her fingers messing with the edge of shirt as she glanced around the locker room. Thankfully, it was empty with the exception of the two of them. Marinette sighed, lowering her head as her fingers went to her zipper. 

"Alya, promise not to to tell anyone." 

"I think they already know but- _JESUS CHRIST_ -"

Marinette unzipped her coat to reveal a Super Penguino T-Shirt, the graphics clear as ever in the harsh bathroom lighting. Marinette looked at Alya, her face colored with shame.

"It was the only shirt I had-" Marinette cried, her hand going back to her coat as she hastily zipped it back up. "I didn't want anyone to know!" 

"And Adrien?"

"He actually did make out with me. I just wanted to make sure no one knew about my shirt." 

 


End file.
